Maschine Klatsch
(originally translated as "Machine Fist") is a powerful cyborg martial art that was practiced by Jashugan. As he was the only known practitioner after defeating his his master and inflicting fatal injuries, Maschine Klatsch became extinct following Jashugan's death on the motorball track while battling Alita. Philosophy Maschine Klatsch places an emphasis on the cyborg nature of its practitioners, and its secret is to synchronize with the rotating machine, both literally and figuratively. A key focus is mastering one's to focus one's attacks at an opponent's weak spots. In order to be a true master however, it is necessary to become one with the machine and not be bound by human attachments and fears, such as family or the fear of death. History Maschine Klatsch's origins were not specified. It was practiced by Jashugan and his master, both of whose own origins are obscure, although they lived in the Scrapyard. However they were the only known practitioners despite Maschine Klatsch's formidable techniques. Jashugan's mastery of Maschine Klatsch enabled him to break into the Top League of motorball, but in his rookie year at the top of the sport's pyramid in ES 572,Gunnm: Another Stories - Gunnm LO History timeline. he and his rival Esdoc were involved in a massive accident. Jashugan sustained severe brain damage and would have died had not Desty Nova intervened and used the Tipharean reconstructive nanotechnology Gehirn Umbao to rebuild his brain. This neural enhancement augmented Jashugan's formidable capabilities, enabling him to bounce back from the accident and become the eventual champion. However Jashugan paid a high price for his brain reconstruction as a side effect was the constant risk of death, and he suffered an increasing series of spasmatic attacks that caused his heart rate to flatline. He had recovered from these attacks on his own in the past, but raced less and less over time. Plot During a race in ES 578 that was watched by Daisuke Ido, Shumira, Alita, and Ed in which he was forced to pit by one of these attacks, it took Ido’s intervention to save his life. Jashugan then returned to the track and tore through his three challengers to successfully defend his title. After meeting Alita in person, Jashugan was challenged by her and used his mastery of chi focus to defeat a biker gang leader in arm wrestling to demonstrate his abilities. He subsequently arm wrestled Alita and was able to focus his chi and destroy 80% of the actuators in her arm before calling it a draw. He accepted her challenge to face him in a challenge race, but afterwards his own arm fell off thanks to the Hertza Haeon that Alita had sent into it. .]] On the eve of his challenge race against Alita, Jashugan sought out his master in a junkyard. The two matched their chi and Jashugan's mastery of Reflective Resonance enabled him to send that of his master's back into his body, causing fatal injuries. His master however did not rue his death and urged his student to sever all ties in order to truly become a machine, including killing Shumira. Jashugan could not bring himself to do this, instead sedating her so that Ido could not use her brain waves to resuscitate him during the challenge race. During the race, Jashugan tore through the four members of Alita's challenge team in seconds before facing her one one one. After Alita deflected the Sidewinder, he used the Snapping Gator to throw her and was about to finish her off, but was rammed by Tiegel. He then used Reflective Resonance to critically injure Tiegel, but fell to a barrage of hits from Alita. However Jashugan's will to live was so strong that he was able to rise up and fight her again before finally falling. Techniques Some of Maschine Klatch's techniques are referred to as numbered modes and it notably does not involve the use of kicks. However its weakest vulnerability is the monotony of its rhythm.Battle 22 Jashugan used a customised motorball body to maximise the effects of Maschine Klatsch. in Battle 14.]] *'Chi mastery': The user is a master of chi control, knowing exactly when to strike and when to retreat, enabling him to focus his attacks for maximum impact. *'Sidewinder' (Mode 89B): A powerful punch in which the user's hand moves so fast that it appears like a corkscrew, making it very difficult to block unless the opponent can match the user's chi. *'The Snapping Gator' (Mode 47): A powerful throw using the motors in Jashugan's arms to flip an opponent over one arm and face down onto the ground, enabling him to pin them down. *'Reflective Resonance': By matching the opponent's chi, the user can create a very destructive vibratory feedback, using it to severely damage the opponent. Other appearances Jashugan appears in the Gunnm: Martian Memory and is the boss of the Motorball Arc. He does not fight Gally until the final motorball race. Trivia Maschine Klatsch in German is "Machine Splash", although klatsch can also mean "gossip". References Category:Martial arts